Dark Blue
by Raisin
Summary: *Chapter 2 now up!* Draco and Ron get lost in the woods. SLASH
1. Dark Blue

A/N: This whole fic started when I listened to this song. It seemed to fit so well to this particular couple that I just had to write something. There was just a little problem with the plot part…but I think I actually see one forming in the cobwebby corners of my brain! ^_^ 

Warning: This is going to be slash (an m/m pairing), so if that bothers you, beware! 

Rating: R, just to be on the safe side. It isn't really right now, but it will be. Trust me. *evil grin*

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Potter and Co, not me. 

**DARK BLUE**

_I'm tired from exploring you  
I'm sorry, I know you've had some scary days  
I'm lucky, they had me on a leash  
Exposing, sometimes you frighten me_

And it's too bad you're so sad  
Wish you could've had what I had

I'm loathing most of your history  
Hesitation, but then you siphon me  
Your potential, well I'll indulge in that  
Violent timing explains the aftermath

And it's too bad you're so sad  
Wish you could've had what I had  
And it's so sad, it's too bad  
Maybe I can make it feel better  
Maybe I'm supposed to make it feel better

I want to comfort you

Unlike you, I had it easy  
You're dark blue, stained from previous days

And you're so sad  
It's too bad  
I wish you could've had what I had  
And it's too bad you're so sad  
Maybe I can make you feel better

I'm sorry

Dark Blue // No Doubt 

"Ouch!" cried Draco Malfoy as he felt sharp teeth dig into his finger. 

"What?" asked Ron Weasley, rather irritably. He had been listening to Draco complain for the last half hour, ever since Hagrid had paired them off to take his newest creature for a walk: a firmpa, a small animal that looked very similar to a teddy bear that walked on all four feet, with razor sharp teeth, and a nature quite like one of a dog. Which of course meant bounciness, lots of slobbery kisses, and a playful nip at your fingers every now and then. 

"It bit me!" Draco stuck his finger in his mouth, trying to soothe the wound, and stop the blood flow. 

"Baby," Ron muttered under his breath. "I don't blame it." 

Draco glared up at the taller boy, still sucking his finger (which made him look ridiculously young, maybe about ten); "I heard that!" 

Ron rolled his eyes, "Good for you." 

Draco scowled again, but didn't say any more. 

They walked along in silence for a while. After a point Ron insisted Draco take the leash for a while. Begrudgingly, Draco did so, and on they moved again, sometimes in silence, other times chatting idly, but mostly arguing. 

After a while, Draco stopped, and tied the firmpa's (whose name was Gashco) leash loosely around the trunk of a tree, right outside the Forbidden Forest. 

"What are you doing?" screeched Ron. The firmpa had noticed a squirrel in the forest, and was making soft snuffling noises (its equivalent to a bark) and tugging on its leash, which looked ready to come loose at any moment. 

Draco looked up from where he was bending over his shoe, fingers entwined with the grimy white laces. "Just tying my shoe. Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Weasley." He gave Ron a patented Malfoy smirk, then tied his laces into a messy bow. Ron glared at him, but said nothing. 

"There, all set," he declared, but too late. Gashco gave one more tug at his leash, and with a great snuffle of joy the firmpa was free. He tore after the squirrel, which chattered loudly and ran madly away, directly into the forest. 

"Oh, no!" Ron ran frantically after the firmpa. "Gashco! Come here! Gashco! Oh, God, Hagrid's gonna kill us. Gashco!" 

Draco, for his part, was trying almost as hard as Ron to get the creature back. Running a step or two behind Ron he yelled,"Hey! Hey you stupid bloody firmpa! Get back here!" Well, Draco will be Draco. But at least he was trying. 

"Damn!" Draco cried as they came up to heavily wooded area of the forest. He and Ron could hear snuffling sounds from within. "Oh well, too bad, guess we'll just have to go ba-" But Ron was already making his way through the forest. 

"Bu- I mean- there's no point-," Draco sputtered after him, but his protests were ignored. "Bloody hell!" Reluctantly, he rushed through the wood, trying to catch up with Ron. In trying to do so, he got hit in the face with a large tree branch, and he let loose a long stream of colorful explisives. 

"Would you be quiet?" Ron said in a hushed whisper, turning to glare at him. "The only thing I've hear out of you this afternoon is complaining and cursing. Could you just SHUT UP?!" 

"Jeez Weasly, soooorrrrry," Draco said, as sarcastically as possible. Truthfully, the other boy's words stung a little, but Draco would be damned if he let Ron see that. Because that would make him weak. And Draco Malfoy was many things, but definetly not weak. 

They searched and searched for what seemed like hours, with absolutely no results. Their faces, ankles, hands, and basically any other revealed parts of their skin were covered in scratches from sharp branches and bushes that they had stumbled upon. They could no longer hear any sign of the snuffling noises, and, though it was hard to tell deep within the forest, it seemed to be getting dark. 

Both boys had been extremely quiet through this whole ordeal - not squabbling again, not even once. It could have been because they realized both of their necks were on the line for this, of maybe it was because they were to concentrated on their task to notice each other. Most likely, however, was that they were just too tired to deal with one another. 

"Great," Draco muttered as they trudged along a narrow centuar trail, hoping it would lead them to civilization. "Now all we need is for it to -"

There was a slightly audible _splish_ as something cool and wet hit the skin of Draco's arm. Then another fell on his cheek, and yet another on the tip of his nose. "Oh no," he said with dawning horror. "No, no, no, no, NO!" 

But, despite Draco's protests, the rain came. First, just lightly, with a soft pitter patter, almost pleasantly. But soon it came down harder, threatening to drench them both if they didn't find shelter soon. 

At last, Ron panted out "There!" and they both raced to were he was pointing. A small cave, with an entrace half covered with a large boulder. They both squeezed through it, coming into the cave. It was cramped, dark, and smelled something awful, but at least it was dry. That was good enough for of them, for now anyway. 

In silent agreement, they took off their cloaks. Ron laid his on the dirt floor of the cave, and Draco spread his over it like a blanket. Both too tired to care that they were sleeping next to their arch-nemisis, they climbed into their makeshift bed, only taking a few seconds to get comfortable, before promptly falling asleep. 

A/N: OK, so the song doesn't exactly fit with the story so far, but it's so perfect for this couple! I'll try to make it fit somehow. 

Also, about the wands. It just occurred to me that they could easily use them and be home sweet home. However, Ron and Draco don't have their wands. Why is that, you ask? Wel, errm…you see, Hagrid made them leave them behind, because magic startles the firmpas. Baaaaad Hagrid. Or, should I say good Hagrid? * evil grin*

Be dolls and review. You all know the drill. 

- Raisin 


	2. When You Dream

**Chapter 2 - When You Dream**  
  
A/N: disclaimer and such is in the first chapter.  
  
But when he sleeps  
History begins  
But the future will win  
  
When you dream  
what do you dream about?  
  
When You Dream \\ BNL  
  
  
  
Hagrid had been sitting glumly in front of the fireplace in his hut. Today had seemed like it was going to turn out so well. Everyone had loved the firmpas, finding them cuddly and enjoyable. He thought that they had needed a walk, so he had paired off his fifth years and sent them to walk around the grounds. They had all come back, the firmpas, snuffling and happy, the students, winded but smiling. Even the Slytherins had lost their custimary scowls. However, just as he was about to wrap up the class, Neville Longbottom had brought something to his attention.   
  
"Sir," he had said, tugging on Hagrid's long over coat to get his attention. "Where are Ron and Malfoy? Shouldn't they be back by now?"   
  
He had the entire class search the grounds, but neither one, nor the firmpa they had been walking, had turned up.   
  
"All…my…ruddy…fault…" sobbed Hagrid bitterly, staring at the long red and orange flames as they licked their way up the logs. "I made 'em leave their wands too…now they dun even have a way to get home…" Large tears dripped from his eyes, down his large cheeks, wetting his bristly wiskers.   
  
A pawing sound came at the door. Scritch, scritch, came the sound of long nails digging into soft pine logs.   
  
Hagrid rushed to the door. Could it be…? He flung it open. "Gashco! Yer back!" he cried as the firmpa flung itself at him, showering his face with slobbery kisses.   
  
He smiled, then set the energetic firmpa down. Looking past him, he hoped beyond hope that he'd see…  
  
But no. The only thing that greeted him was the dark, empty, sprawling lawn of Hogwarts. Sighing, close to tears again, he shut the door.   
  
********   
  
Ron grumbled and stirred in his sleep as an unknown source of light dimly lit the small cave. Next to him, he noticed that something was making a whimpering sound, and squirming an awful lot. Sleepily, he turned over, to observe the creature that was causing this disturbance.   
  
Silver hair and a pale pointed face that was twisted into an expression of extreme sadness greeted him. Draco, sleeping, but not peacefuly. His slim body twisted and turned violently every which way, his mouth emitting small cries.   
  
Normally, this wouldn't have conserned Ron. In fact, if had been just a tad bit more awake than he was he would have realized that this was MALFOY, and just thought, 'Serves him right, the slimy little git.'  
  
However, Ron was in that sort of state where he couldn't sort real life from fantasy, and all he could she that the person next to him was IN PAIN, and needed comfort. Badly.   
  
So, Ron did what he, in his sleepy state, decided any good person should do. He scooted himself over right next to the thrashing body, and looped his arm around the other person's waist, cooing meaningless words of comfort into one small, pale skinned ear.   
  
Slowly, but surely, the hysterical boy in Ron's arms stopped his violent squirming, and began to calm down. After awhile, he even began to snuggle closer to Ron, seeking the warmth and shelter the other boy's embrace provided.   
  
Soon, both boys were sleeping peacefully, totally, and blissfully unaware of the shock they were going to experience a few hours later…  
  
  
  
****  
  
Ten hours later, Draco roused sleepily. He had been having a wonderful dream: Slytherin was clobbering Gyrffindor in the match for the house Quidditch cup. He had just executed a perfect Wronski Feint, leaving Potter out for the count, him free to find the snitch. He had just been about to catch the snitch neatly in his palm when he awoke.   
  
He groaned, annoyed to be awakened from such a dream, but then sighed and moved to roll over. Except, somehow he couldn't. He blinked in confusion as he realized that there were arms draped around his waist, and realized rather sleepily that the comforting warmth he'd remembered feeling during the night was actually the body heat of another human being.   
  
'So, then,' he thought blearily, ' I must be sleeping with someone. That's odd, you'd think I would remember that happening. Wonder who it is...?' His gaze drifted lower, and landed on tousled red hair. 'Hmm, now who do I know who has red hair…?' Then, when the answer dawned on him, he instantly jerked fully awake. With a yelp, he tore himself from his companion's arms.   
  
The redheaded boy awaked as well, because of the loud sound, and the fact that there was nothing keeping him warm anymore. "What the-" He blinked and rubbed his eyes a couple of times, letting his sleep clouded eyes focus and ajust to the dim light of the cave. When he looked up and saw pale gray eyes meet his own, he rubbed his eyes more vigorously.   
  
*No, no, no, just a dream…just a horrible dream…dammit, go away!!* With a groan, Ron realised that there was no way for him to wish the situation away.   
  
Draco's shock was quickly hidden by a sneer. "Morning sunshine. And how did we sleep?" he drawled patronizingly.   
  
"I would've slept just fine, 'cept there was this awful lump of great ugly git lying right next to me, " Ron shot back. If Draco was going to play as if nothing had happened, that was just fine by him. He'd rather forget the akward position that they'd woken up in anyways. " And," he said as an afterthought, " the floor was as hard as hell."   
  
"Is that so?" Draco said slyly, "I thought for sure you would be used to sleeping in uncomfortable positions. Tell me Weasley, do the people in your family have their own rooms, or even their own beds? Or do you just have to huddle together on the same rickety old one?"   
  
Ron, who was still brooding about losing Gashco, was far too easily excitable that morning, therefore after the first bash he lashed out with extra vigour. " And I'm sure that ALL the people in your family have their own rooms, Malfoy. Tell me, do your parents even sleep on the same floor? Or do they share a bed? Maybe that's why your mother's always so sour looking…"   
  
Draco's eyes flashed. "You bastard! Don't you dare insult my mother…" With that, he lunged at Ron. They hit the cave floor with a thump, Draco on top, with his fists flying at Ron's face.   
  
This went on for a few minutes. Ron, though being the bigger of the two, did not have the upper hand, and barely got a punch in. After a few good hit to the head, as well, he began to slip away from conciousness. At about the same time, Draco's anger began to cool, his punching frenzy slowing. He stopped quite suddenly, and, horrified, realized what he had done. He hadn't meant to hurt Weasley that bad, even if he had insulted his family, but he hadn't slept well in months, and that combined with the jabb at him was just too much.   
  
*Shit* he thought as he surveyed the multitude of purple bruises springing up all over Ron's face. * I didn't mean to hurt him that badly, I just…lost control. God.* Draco began to quiver with fear. He was becoming just like Him, the person he most despised ing the world. Hesitantly, his reached out a hand and gently touched one bruised cheek. "W-weasley?" When he got no reply he shook Ron's shoulder lightly with his other hand. "Weasley?" Still no answer. Draco began to panic. "Ron?! RON!"   
  
Slowly, Ron's good eye (the one that wasn't covered with a large bruise) cracked open. "Ye-yeah?"   
  
"I," said Draco, not removing his hand from Ron's cheek. "I'm…shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...not this badly, anyway."   
  
"It's OK," said Ron. "I probably shouldn't have said those things about your family."   
  
Dreaco bit his lip. "That's OK too." His gaze shifted to the large bruise under his hand. "Reparus," he whispered softly and the bruise began healing it's self quickly. He repeated this spell with all the other bruises, and soon Ron's face looked more or less back to normal.   
  
  
  
"How'd you know how to do that?" Ron said, rather curiously. "We don't even have our wands with us, since Hagrid made us leave them back at Hogwarts."   
  
Draco shrugged. "I got bored last summer, so I studied wandless magic. It's no big deal."   
  
"It looks useful," said Ron wistfully. He almost asked Draco if he could teach him some, then realised that they were enemies.   
  
Draco grinned a little bit. "It is," he said, trying to act nonchalantly, but he failed and grinned wider. However, when he realised something, he stopped smiling, and began to frown, and even look a little worried. "Hey, isn't that where to entrance was?" he said, pointing to where a hard cave wall was.   
  
"Nah," said Ron, unconcered, "It must be on the other side." But, when he turned around, all he saw was a tunnel leading to more caves, but not the way out. The whole place was eeirly lit, but the source was unrecognisable, and most definetly not sunlight.   
  
"Oh, god," moaned Draco, beginning to panic, " I think we're lost."   
  
tbc…   
  
  
  
A/N: Dundundunduuuuuuunnnnnn. Heehee, I love cliffhangers, don't you? ;)   
  
Thanks so much to my reveiwers: Rokjai, Kimagure, Goddess Shinigami, Saheen, Smooth Volt, Gwen, Joyful, Myr, hee hee hee, JoyDrop, tazaria, and goblin.  
  



End file.
